Hinata: The Video Game
by Taylor Huff
Summary: A different kind of VideoGame!Naruto story. Hinata-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata: The Video Game

By Taylor Huff

* * *

It was the end of the week of the first two parts of the Chuunin Exams in Konohagakure no Sato. So far, things were looking up for the rookies, all of them had survived the Forest of Death, with minimal injuries. The board announcing the preliminary matches spun once again..

And landed on two Hyuuga.

Let it be known that Hinata Hyuuga did not fear her cousin, Neji. She had seen what had led him down this "fated" path, and while not in agreement, she could see his logic. She had dearly hoped for just a friendly spar between family for this match, but..

She did not get it.

After belittling the main house member, Neji became enraged to hear the village idiot cheering for his cousin.

...He followed his previous attack with a juuken strike to the heart.

Hinata coughed blood for a few agonizing moments, and then fell. Out of her miserable life, into the embrace of Death.. Only to see a black void, and these final words:

"Game Over."

* * *

Learned Juuken: 200 points.

Fell in love with Naruto: 500 points.

Failed to acquire relationship with Naruto: -200 points.

Failed to help Neji not accept "fate": -100 points.

Graduated Academy and Became Genin: 100 points.

Achievement: 'Stalker!' Unlocked!: Spied on Naruto for over 7 days. Childhood Friend Random Event unlocked!

Total: 500 points.

Score: Better Than Nothing...

Karma: Makes Saints Repent.

* * *

Continue?

Yes.

No.

* * *

Still reading her Karmatic rating, Hinata blushed, and began to deny the praise..

"N-N-No.."

The screen cleared, and new words appeared..

Hinata: The Video Game

New Game

Load Game

Options

"O-Options?"

Fix stuttering: Off

Hints: Off

Leveling: Off

Perks: Off

Difficulty mode: Hard

Looking over the currently selected options, Hinata felt justified for her next statement. She was dead anyways..

"Shit."

She covered her mouth, and quickly looked into the darkness both ways..

'Phew, no one heard that..'

"F-Fix st-stuttering: On, Hints: On, Leveling: On, Perks: On, Difficulty mode: Normal."

Is this correct?

Yes.

No.

"Yes."

New Game

Load Game

Options

Shrugging to herself, Hinata voiced: "New Game."

The screen flashed a brilliant white, and the next thing she knew, she was a blue-haired baby..

* * *

AN: A different kind of VideoGame!Naruto story. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

By Taylor Huff

* * *

Achievement unlocked!: Stopped Drooling.

Achievement unlocked!: Bathroom Trained!

Hinata sighed softly to herself. Things seemed to be going the same way as her last life, sans her horrible stutter.. Well, that was one improvement at least. She could also count herself more aware of her surroundings, almost unnaturally so, even for a Hyuuga.

A few of the elders noticed this, and took it as a good sign. Stronger normal vision equates to a stronger Byakugan, after all. This moved a few of the older men to visit the Clan head's estate a bit more, just to see his 'darling firstborn'. Hiashi was a bit puzzled by this development, but put that aside with the birth of his second daughter, who was named after one of his aunts, Hanabi.

He could already tell she was going to be a handful, she was already a princess, at not even a year old..

* * *

Hinata tired of lounging around the house all day. It was great her mother was alive again, but one can only take so much of nothing before they want to go do something..

Thus, she went to one of her clan's private training grounds.

After a few hours of working on her Juuken, she slunk away to a less-used portion to keep up her work on the Kaiten. She could already do it seallessly, but was having trouble reducing the amount of spinning she had to do, along with the move's annoying chakra cost. Theoretically, masters of the technique could use the move with no motion at all, only their Byakugan eyes activated, but she wasn't quite there yet.

After another spin, and subsequent flare of chakra, she heard something odd.

Level up! Level 2 obtained!

Acquired 7 Stat points.  
Acquired 2 Perk points.

Please allocate your Stats(7):  
Accuracy: 5  
Agility: 2  
Strength: 1  
Stealth: 4  
Dexterity: 4  
Weapons Skills: 1  
Ninjutsu: 3  
Taijutsu: 5  
Genjutsu: 2  
Fuinjutsu: 1  
Medical Jutsu: 3  
Chakra Control: 3  
Chakra Capacity: 9

Hinata could see the world was frozen around her, as if waiting for her to advance her stats.. Finding arrows next to each stat, she did so, adding 2 Chakra Capacity, 2 Chakra Control, 1 point to Ninjutsu, 1 point to Accuracy, and another to Agility.

New Stats:  
Accuracy: 6  
Agility: 3  
Strength: 1  
Stealth: 4  
Dexterity: 4  
Weapons Skills: 1  
Ninjutsu: 4  
Taijutsu: 5  
Genjutsu: 2  
Fuinjutsu: 1  
Medical Jutsu: 3  
Chakra Control: 5  
Chakra Capacity: 11

Congratulations! For reaching rank 10 Chakra Capacity, you gain a triggered Perk! Perk details:

Rapid Regeneration(Tier 1 of 7): Once per day, you may vocally activate this perk, instantly restoring you to 100% Chakra Capacity. Additional tiers add to your daily limit, and grant additional bonuses.

The blue-haired Hyuuga took a moment to goggle at the Perk she obtained. That sounded awesome!

Hint: The list of Perks is randomly generated every so often. If you don't see anything you like, it can be a wise move to save up points for something else.

Perk details:

Vocal Minorities(6 Tiers, Passive): Instantly gain the ability to talk to animals smaller than a breadbox! Animals you can speak with will usually have an inclination to help you, and may point out something you missed!

Popular Vote(1 Tier, Triggered): When purchasing this Perk, you gain a seat on Konoha's village council. When triggered, you instantly gain a majority vote on the next issue you raise, allowing you to pass laws! May only be used once a month.

Perky Perk(5 Tiers, Passive): When socializing with ninjas, all parties are inclined to trust you, and may share good advice, or secrets. Also improves the quality and pay of Missions, especially at higher tiers.

Please allocate your Perk points(2):

Vocal Minorities: 0  
Popular Vote: 0  
Perky Perk: 0  
Rapid Regeneration: 1

While she was tempted to spend a point on Popular Vote, Hinata eventually decided not to. She saw enough of her esteemed father already.. Besides, Rapid Regeneration was easily the most useful Perk she had found so far. She idly wondered if all skills gave a Perk at level ten, might be something to look into.. Finished with her deliberation, Hinata put two points into Rapid Regeneration.

Rapid Regeneration(Tier 3 of 7): Twice per day, you may vocally activate this perk, instantly restoring you to 100% Chakra Capacity. Also, any chakra using jutsu performed in the twenty minutes after the trigger will waste no chakra(Perfect Chakra Control). Additional tiers add to your daily limit, and grant additional bonuses.

Reassured at the usefulness of her new Perk, Hinata continued her training.

* * *

AN: The concept of Perks in VideoGame!Stories has always been one of my favorite things about them, expect many more. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
